OPPOSITES ATTRACT
by BriannaNicoleP
Summary: She went unnoticed by everyone. He was noticed by everybody. She was an outcast who hid in the shadows. He was the most popular boy in the school. She was not so proud of her good life. He was tormented in his life. The day these two come together would surely change everything


Thoughts 'Blah'

{Flashback 'Blah'}

Dialogue "Blah"

Cell Phone Conversations (...)

-Dreaming-

Sasuke's P.O.V

Karin body shake vigorously as she come down from her climax. Her legs unwrap from around my waist and she fell onto the bed under her.

I slide to the other side of the bed. Rubbing my hands threw my hair I stand up, stretched and walk to my bedroom bathroom.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kunnnn?" Karin purrs.

I roll my eyes and slam the bathroom door behind me.

I turn the shower on and continue towards the sink. I stare at myself in the mirror and groan.

"I look like hell."

Turning the water tabs on, the hot and cold water mix. I grab my rag from the rink and dab it in the water, washing my face, I stare at myself once more.

Sakura had called me last night, while I was in the middle of fucking Karin ass, wanting to go get her glasses today. I said yea just to get her off the phone, but I had forgot about my plans with Karin today.

Even though I could've said no to Sakura, being around Karin all day is something I was not intending to do anyways.

"Hey babe, I cleaned your room for you like always." Karin mention smiling as she peel through the door.

"..." I say nothing.

I drop my boxers and walk to the shower and get in.

"Can I join?" Karin buzz from outside the shower.

"No..." I reply coldly. I hear the door close lightly.

Getting out the shower 30 minutes later, I walk into the room with a towel wrapped around my waist. Karin sits on the bed fully dressed, legs crossed and staring at me; her face was beet red.

"Why are you still here?" I ask slightly annoyed. She flinches at the sharpness of my tone and her face becomes redder.

" Why after we have sex I always gotta leave? Aren't we a couple? We sleep together all the time! You told me you loved me once before. Why the change all of a sudden?" Karin yells throwing all her little questions at me. She was staring at me with wide pleading yet hurt eyes.

I break off from her and eye the floor.

'I've made many mistakes in my life. And the biggest one I ever made was getting drunk at Naruto's party and telling Karin I loved her. I told her ass it was a mistake long ago and she still dwelling on that! I just need to leave this broad alone.' I thought staring back up at her.

"Leave Karin and don't ever come back." I demand glaring back at her serious.

She stare wide eye before her face became enraged.

"No Sasuke, I'm not going anywhere! We was supposed to spend some time together today! Where are you going?" Karin asks madly strolling towards me quickly.

I walk pass her towards my door, opening it up I point out in the hallway.

"Leave." I order her again impatiently.

Karin circuit pass me, head downcasted and silently.

I shut the door behind her and walk to my closet.

Sakura's P.O.V

Ok so today Sasuke and I are going to go get me some more glasses.

I'm really not looking forward to us actually making any conversation, I mean Sasuke and I are on totally different levels; he's popular and I'm not, everyone knows him and I'm just here like...

Yea...

I stare at myself in the mirror.

'I hope my outfit isn't too gothicky!' I thought frolicking with my shirt

I have on a blue, black and white checkered button up shirt. Black skinny jeans with a pair of blue converses.

My hair was in a high ponytail with my chinese bang covering my large forehead.

I wore my gold necklace and earring set my dad had bought me for my seventeenth birthday.

I gave myself a little smile.

'I should call my parents and let them know where I'm going.' I thought.

'Oh and should I tell the girls about this?' I question myself.

Maybe…

I grab my pouch and cell phone off my bed and head out the door.

I dial my parents number…

(no answer)

Rolling my eyes, I continue down the steps through the living room and into the kitchen.

Their stand Alana making dinner.

"Hey Alana." I greet our maid.

"Morning Sakura-Chan!" Alana replies turning away from the stove. She gives me a warm smile.

"Where's Alfred?" I ask searching the kitchen.

"He's out back tending to the garden." Alana replies, she was back to cutting up what looks like peppers .

"Thanks Alana! " I end and stroll out the kitchen.

"You're welcome!" She yells.

I see Alfred out back plowing in the garden.

I walk up to him.

" Sakura my dear what's wrong, are you ok?" Alfred inquire, dropping the tools and walking towards me.

"I'm fine Alfred. I was trying to get in contact with mother and father to tell them I was headed out for a minute but no one answered." I say getting a tab bit upset.

Alfred pats my head and pulls me towards him. "Oh cheer up Sakura, I hate when you're sad. I'll give them a call for you." Alfred adds throwing me a smile.

I nod and smile lightly.

"Where are you going dressed like that anyways, if I may ask?" Alfred pry staring me up and down.

I blush before glancing down at my outfit once again.

"Too gothicky?" I ask embarrassed.

"No, no, It's not gothicky at all. You look beautiful as always Sakura. It just surprised me that you're dressing up to go out." Alfred chuckles.

"I-it's n-nothing, a friend is taking me to go get me some new glasses." I stammer.

I play with the hem of my shirt.

"Oh, why so nervous, is it a boy?" Alfred continue buzzing.

I jump at the mention of boy, and nod stiffly.

"Oh splendid Sakura, is he your boyfriend?"

I literally die in my head. I shook my head vigorously. I just know I was the color of a tomato now.

"You don't have to be embarrassed Sakura, a lot of girls your age have boyfriends." Alfred spoke again.

'If only you knew.' I thought sadly.

"He's not my boyfriend." I spoke lowly pulling away from him.

'I'm not his type.' I thought holding my hand as if it was in pain.

{Besides I like girls with sex appeal...} his words pop back into my head.

' I don't have sex appeal, so he's not attracted to me.'

I gaze at at the ground.

'But Temari told me I don't need him because I'm pure and he's not...Yea that's it. ' I wanted that to be the answer.

I turn and give Alfred a smile.

"He's just taking me to get some new glasses since he broke mines, no worries, it's not a date and he's not my boyfriend!" I wave my hand trying to throw off any misguided thoughts.

Alfred smiles at me."Ok, but if anything happens call me. I'm going to go try and ring up your parents again." he chimes walking off.

My smile drop as I stare up into the sky.

The wind blew...

'Why me?...'

Sasuke's P.O.V

I pull up to a pair of large twin gates and stare at the message from Sakura in my phone. "3754 North Gain St." I say aloud.

'Welp this is it.' I imply boredly.

I stare through the rails of the gates to the big mansion enclosed behind it.

'Whoa she lives here?' I ask myself sort of surprised.

'She has to be staying with some other family because the Sakura that goes to my school does not act rich or look rich!' I proclaim.

I get out my car and search for more confirmation of the address. I notice a platter sitting high above a small sound box with a camera on the side and black button in the middle. '3754 North Gain st.' I repeat.

"This the correct address, but how am I supposed to get in here." I start beaming at the small button which I end up pressing out of concern.

"The Haruno's resident may I ask who's buzzing?" a voice on the other side of the speaker box ask.

'She sounds young.' I smirk.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm a friend of Sakura's.'' I state calmly.

"Ok, thank you sir." the voice in the box reply . The twin gates begin to open. I get back into my still running car and drive inside.

I bore around the yard, which was cut and trimmed and the grass was pure green.

A water fountain was displayed on one side of the lawn and surrounded by little flowers; the other side of the lawn was just nicely cut grass.

Parking in front of the mansion entrance, I get out and walk towards the steps that led to the front door.

Before I could even make a movement to knock, the door was opened.

"Welcome Mr. Uchiha!" a young lady in a maid outfit say with a bow.

"Sakura will be down shortly. Please take a seat in the family room right this way." the maid leads me into a large room; It was decorated like your normal family room, except with more modern and very expensive products, and a large flat screen tv covers half the wall that supports it.

Pictures also decorates the walls and stands and the long table in the middle of the floor.

"I'm Charity, by the way. Nice to meet you Mr. Uchiha!" The young maid adds with a blush before departing.

'Cutie…' I smirk.

I gaze around the living room at the millions of pictures around me.

I notice pictures of Sakura both young and old and with two adults also with her.

One particular picture catches my attention, it stands in the middle of the coffee table.

It was a picture of a pink haired toddler held by a white haired man who hands were intertwined together with a red haired lady hand in a long white gown while the man had on a black tuxedo and the baby girl a white sun dress.

'This must be Sakura and her parents, they look so normal and happy." I thought scowling.

Pictures of me, my mom and dad fills my head.

It was a picture of us back then when we was a happy family.

I lower my head and glower at the floor, my fists were balled tightly.

'Mother. ' I conclude.

Sakura's P.O.V

'OMG I hope he hasn't left yet!' I infer running down the stairs.

"I am so sorry for taking so long Sasuke-kun, I was busy- " I was cut off by the scariest sight before me, there stood Sasuke who was as stiff as a cactus.

I step towards him and touch his shoulder lightly.

He was tense.

"Sasuke-kun" I began lowly.

He starts to loosen up.

"Sasuke-kun a-are you o-okay?" I question him nervously.

He just stare blankly at me.

My face became a little hot, I knew I was blushing but my eyes never left his.

He was hurting and I want to know what was going on.

My cell phone starts ringing and we break eye contact.

Sasuke turns and walk off.

"Uh uh uh!" I stammer almost dropping my phone trying to answer it.

("H-Hello,")I stutter trying to calm down from something that was probably nothing to him.

("Hey Sakura later on the girls and I are going out to eat with the guys. Not as a date but as friends. Would you like to come?") Ino asks.

I blink a couple of times trying to register what she had asked before answering.

("Ok, sure!") I reply happily.

("Yay, Ok I thought for sure you was going to turn me down but if you did I would've still dragged you along!") Ino adds with a laugh.

I giggle.

(" I'll be by round 7 to pick you up. Oh and Sakura have fun with Sasuke-Kun.") Ino mentions chuckling.

I hear the other girls snickering in the background.

My face lit up.

'Why would she say that?'

("Really I-Ino, how could you say that. I-I do not like Sasuke-Kun like that. Besides you like him don't you?") I reply flustered. My face still red.

"Calm down Sakura it was just a joke. Besides you're the first girl, outside of us, he's ever did anything for. You should be happy." Ino states voice sounding disappointed.

I sigh. "I-I'm s-sorry I-Ino-"

"No, It's fine. See you at 7!" Ino replies.

I hear a beep.

'She hung up. I hope she's not angry with me. She's the one that pressured me on to going when I wanted to change my mind though.' I presume.

I sigh and place my phone into my pocket.

'Omg Sasuke-kun! I know he's probably mad at me for being so late!' I ran out the front door.

Sasuke was already seated in his car waiting on me. I stare at his car which was a black Charger.

' Wow, so cool! ' I thought eyes sparkling up. I glance at him through the window in the driver's seat.

Alfred approaches me from behind.

"I told your parents you was going out with some friends. They say for you to have fun and be safe." He continues.

I perk up a bit surprised.

"They answered, cool! Did they say anything about me?" I catechize curiously.

Alfred smiles dimmers.

'I guess not.'

"Sakura-" he began.

"Well did they say when they were coming back?" I invoke cutting him off.

"No, sorry my dear." Alfred reply heavyhearted.

I cringe.

"No worries my dear. You go have fun and don't worry about your parents. They'll be home soon." Alred includes with a smile.

"You're right. Thanks Al!" I reply smiling.

'Why do I feel so distressed?' I conceive getting into the passenger side of the car.

Sasuke drives off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I decided to get some clear contacts instead of glasses. I didn't want to have to go through this again.

Plus Sasuke even advised me not to get glasses he said I wouldn't be too geekish with contacts so I of course went with his ideal and to be honest, I actually like these better.

They don't cover up half my face or make my nose itch either.

The ride back home was very quiet. Every now and then I would glance over at Sasuke out the corner of my eye. 'I wonder what had happened to him back there, he hadn't spoken to me none today except to advise me to get contacts.

I sulk and stare out the window. 'I wonder if he's also going to be with his friends tonight.'

Sasuke's P.O.V

The ride back to Sakura's house was very long and quiet. I haven't spoken to her since we left the Glasses Shop.

I couldn't speak to her after the little incident at her house earlier. I don't know what came over me, one minute I'm staring at her family photos the next I blink out.

I only came to reason because of her soft touch and delicate voice. I mean she stared at me with such caring eyes.

Her phone ringing actually saved me because I was going to succumb to her light touch and voice.

I pull in front of the twin gates to her house and they opened immediately this time.

I drive in.

Sakura stare out the window, still no words spoken.

"Sakura..." I began.

"H-huh, Oh, I'm home! Thank you Sasuke-kun!" She counters, giving me a smile before unbuckling her seat belt.

I noticed her eyes were such a Greenish color 'Beautiful…' I thought amazed.

My eyes widen and I shake my head. 'What the hell am I thinking.?' I asked myself staring down at the steering wheel. 'Since when did I think she's beautiful. I mean she does have some beautiful eyes but she also has no sex appeal.'

I'm the one who advised her that she'll look less geekish without those damn binoculars she calls glasses and If I must say; she does.

"Thank you for the help today Sasuke-kun. I actually like wearing these contacts better." Sakura responds looking at me and smiling.

I nod and turn away from her quickly.

' Why every time she looks or better yet smile at me, I feel some type of way?' I ask myself.

"Oh a-are y-you meeting up with us tonight also?" She asks me.

'Oh yea, dammit I forgot Naruto did ask me to come chill with them tonight. Hmm she's going as well I see.' I conclude.

"Maybe." I reply.

She gave me another smile as I drive off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal P.O.V

'I'm going to kill Naruto for always dragging me to places I don't want to go.' Sasuke thought pulling up to a large restaurant.

'I hate places like this.' Sasuke sulks boredly.

"Right here Teme! We're meeting the girls here!" He announce before jumping out the car cheerfully.

Sasuke gets out and follows him inside. 'I can't believe I'm here at this girly ass place! But anything is better than being around Karin!' Sasuke thought annoyedly.

They walk to the back of the restaurant were all of their friends, including Sakura we're seated.

'She changed clothes.' Sasuke thought admiring her from head to toe.

She had on a pink shirt with some blue jeaned skinny legs and pink boots. Her hair hung to her back in loose curls.

'This has Ino written all over over.' Sasuke aim with a smirk.

Sakura made eye contact with Sasuke as she gave him a smile and continues to listen to Ino talk.

Sasuke takes a seat next to Shikamaru and Hinata.

"Ok you guys, I'm throwing a pool party next Saturday and everyone is invited! So everyone need to dress in their best bikini and swim trunks because it's going to be fun!" Ino says cheerfully.

Everyone nods except Sakura and Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbles.

Sakura gazes at the table below her nervously.

TenTen notice Sakura's discomfort and nudge her in the shoulder.

"Hey lighten up! I've seen your body shape when you wear clothes it's hot girl! You don't have to be afraid to show it off." she whispers to her. Sakura blushes and nods.

"Arigatou...:" She mumbles.

Sasuke watches Sakura carefully and his eyebrow rose at the conversation between TenTen her.

The server comes out with their food.

"Finally lets eat!" Naruto yells, the first to dig into his food. Everyone also dug in minutes later.

"Hey Sakura I notice you're not wearing your glasses, you look pretty without them!" Hinata says grinning at her.

Temari chuckles.

TenTen smirks.

Ino watches quietly.

"Yea you do look pretty Sakura. Did teme pick those out for you?" Naruto ask smirking over at his still annoyed friend.

Sakura blushes. She glances over at Sasuke who she notices staring her way and looks down at her plate nervously.

Ino catches the little moment between the two and raise and eyebrow.

'Am I missing something?' she thought.

"So Sakura are those contacts?" Ino asks with a smile.

Sakura blinks before staring around at her friends.

"Can you all see them, Oh my gosh! I got the clear ones so they won't be so noticeable in my eyes." She said lowly covering her face with her hands.

"Oh you have in clear contacts, so those are your true eye color?" Naruto ask, a single noodle hanging from his mouth.

Sakura nods not lifting her hands from her face.

"Well that's great Sakura, I think you look pretty without those glasses for real. And plus those contacts brings out your beautiful eyes!" Temari explains smiling at her.

Sakura looks up at her and smiles.

"T-thank you Temari!" She replies happily!

"I'm quite impressed though Sasuke. You've never did such an act for just no anybody." Neji replies slyly.

He looks over at the dark haired boy and grin.

Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say? I just didn't want to hear her whining about her broken glasses." He retorts rolling his eyes.

"And since I'm the one at fault, I just went ahead on and took her to get these. These are way better than those huge bifocals of hers!" He adds in, eyes shut and arms crossed over his chest.

"I guess." Neji replies chuckling.

Sakura ate silently. Ino words from earlier creeps back into her head.

Everyone finishes their food.

Sakura gaze over at Sasuke.

'He did tell his friends he was taking me to get some new eye wear I see. Maybe this is a start of something new. Above all that happened earlier, I'm actually happy things are starting to turn for our ship.' Sakura thought smiling to herself.

Sakura face reddens as she was about to take another bite of her Lemon Cake.

'Omg, what is this awful feeling?' She thought clutching her stomach.

'Was it the Sushi?'

"E-excuse me, I'm feeling sick." Sakura mutters running off towards the restrooms.

X

Sasuke drink the last of his soda and sit back in his chair with his hands folded behind his back.

He beam at a waitress who

gives him the eye from another table. He smirks at her and give her his famous wink.

Ino watches as the two interact and rolls her eyes. She stands up and walks off.

"Where are you going Ino?" Temari question her from the table.

"That sushi got to her probably!" Shikamaru laughs.

"Shut the hell up Shika, I'm going to go check up on Sakura!" Ino replies annoyedly, walking away.

She glances over at Sasuke and notice him conversing with a girl at the bar.

She ignores them and walks into the bathroom.

"Hey, Ino you ok?" Sakura buzz, turning off the water from washing her hands.

"Hell no!" she replies leaning against the wall.

She stare at herself in the mirror and walk towards it.

"Ugh what's wrong with me!?" She yells into it.

Sakura jumps slightly. Sighing,she places a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter now?" She asks.

Ino gaze at her and frowns.

"Sasuke is what's wrong!" She say throwing her hands up madly.

"Why doesn't he wink or smirk at me like he do other girls. I'm pretty and I damn sure look better than Karin!" She pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

Sakura flinches at the mention of Sasuke name and turns away.

Ino notice her little reaction and smirks.

"You like him too?" she ask.

Sakura jolt and blushes.

'I don't like Sasuke, do I? I don't like him I just want him to see me as someone other than a nerd.' She thought to herself.

"Hello Sakura?" Ino waves her hands in front of her face.

Sakura shakes her head coming to reality.

"No I don't like him Ino. I just want him to accept me as the person I am and not a nerd like he portray me." Sakura whispers sounding crushed.

"Besides you like him, and you've been liking him way before me. It wouldn't be right by me if I liked someone you liked. Your my friend and I don't want anything to come between us!" Sakura replies giving her a smile.

Ino smiles also and hugs her. " But I don't even think Sasuke likes me to be honest." Ino replies staring down at the floor.

"It's ok Ino give it some time I'm sure he'll come around one day." Sakura adds in, trying to comfort her.

It's very hard for her to give relationship or any kind of ship since she's never had a boyfriend.

"Thanks Sakura, now let's get back to our friends before they come searching." she replies with a chuckle.

Her and Sakura walks out the restroom.

"About time you two got back damn, I was about to come in their!" TenTen announces perplexed.

Her, Temari and Hinata waited by the restroom doors.

"It's time to go home their closing up!" Temari states walking towards the restaurant entrance.

They all stand in the parking lot.

"Well I had fun tonight with you guys, but I'm tired as hell! Come on Hinata I'll drop you off!" Naruto break silence as he and Hinata walk off hand in hand.

"Keep your hands off my cousin dobe! Hinata let me know if he try anything on you!" Neji adds in glaring at Naruto.

Hinata giggles. "Okay, Neji. Bye guys!" She waves to them.

Naruto winks at him as he drive off.

"Naruto!" Neji yells.

"Oh shut up Neji and c'mon and take me home, I'm tired and we have volleyball tryouts tomorrow!" TenTen mentions dragging him off.

"Bye yawl!" She replies, they leave.

"I'm heading out too. I bet my mom is up waiting for me. She act like she too scared to stay home by herself at night. I told her ass to get her a man, but noooo!" Shikamaru nags walking to his car.

"I'll text you Ino!" he yell.

"Don't bother you douche!" She yells back.

"I better be getting home myself, wouldn't want my dad sending out his troops looking for me." Temari adds in making her way over to her car.

"Bye everyone!" she drives off afterwards.

Kiba approaches Sakura holding a small piece of paper in his hand. "It was nice hanging with you Sakura hope we can do it again sometime, maybe as a date." he plead, placing a piece of paper in her hand.

"By the way you look so hot without them bifocals covering your face!" He wink at Sakura before walking over to his car.

"Call me sometimes!" He wave to his remaining friends as he drive off.

Sakura blushed as she stare at the note in her hands.

"Mm mm Sakura..." Ino grins nudging her in the side.

"W-what?" She ask hesitantly staring at Ino face, red as a tomato.

"Oh nothing, c'mon so I can take you home. Wouldn't want your parents worrying about you." She reply as they walk off.

'Right -_-' Sakura thought disappointedly.

They got in the car.

"Wait, why is Sasuke-kun still here?" Sakura ask staring out the window at Sasuke who was posted up on his car.

"I don't know and I'm too tired to care right now, c'mon let's go. I'm spending the night over your house tonight! I'm tired as hell!" Ino say cranking up the car and driving off.

Sakura glance out the window at Sasuke.

The girl from earlier approaches him and wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss.

Sakura's eyes widen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brianna :)

Review please !


End file.
